Chimerical Apocryphal
by Kudatsuo-chan
Summary: Alphabet drabble, basically focusing on the lesser acknowledged characters in Death Note. On hiatus
1. A is for Apocryphal

_Chimerical Apocryphal_

Hello everyone. This is Kudatsuo-chan again. I am now posting a 26-chapter alphabet drabble. This is set after Light's death and Light will not play a huge part in the story except in maybe flashback scenes. I am sorry if any character seems out of character (especially Near). I tried very hard to keep them in canon. This will most likely not be an AU situation. This will probably read a bit like a psychological profile at times. I am sorry that my writing tends to be a bit dry, and unemotional. I would like to thank Bialy-chan as her story Inferiority Complex made me feel more comfortable in writing Matsuda and the other so-called _minor_ characters in Death Note. Please drop a line and let me know what you think of this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Do you really think I do?

**Edited by: Bialy**

Warnings: Light shonen-ai. Mello's language.

**A is for...Apocryphal **- _of doubtful authority or authenticity_

Near perched himself unsteadily on the seat of the chair, balancing carefully as he stretched forward placing the last card on his tarot card tower. Just as he began pulling back from the tower, a loud crash signaled the door being opened. He turned to face Gevanni as the young man's face melded with the face of another, who had kicked his door open multiple times.

He gave a tiny smirk as his memory supplied the voice of Mello, as Gevanni began to speak.

"I'm going to beat you, you sheepy little shit head! I'm going to succeed L!" Mello's voice rose in volume, as Near looked at the blond boy apathetically. Gevanni's irritated voice broke through his memories.

"Are you listening to me Near?" Gevanni sounded slightly irritated.

"Not really." Near turned away from Gevanni, ignoring him completely. Gevanni let out a small snort of disgust, rolling his eyes before continuing.

"I've found a lead on the drug ring." Stephen Gevanni held out a file folder. "Rester contacted them and we can set up a bust anytime that is convenient for you." Gevanni placed the folder on the chair where Near was perched, his action figures and finger puppets littering the floor around him.

"We'll be located in Meeting Room A, if you need to get ahold of us." Gevanni turned and left the room, shutting the door a little bit too hard, in his irritation. The tarot card tower swayed and started to tumble before fluttering down, spreading around the floor. Near clambered off of the chair, moving to gather up the cards. He stifled a bark of laughter as the significance of where the cards had fallen struck him. He reached over gathering up the card that had fallen in front of Mello.

'_The Tower. There are so many interpretations for that card. A card known as the indicator of sudden changes, chaos and disruption to a peaceful life, disillusionment and explosive transformations.'_ He turned away from the Mello doll gathering up more of the cards. His hand paused over the L doll's card.

'_The Magician. Hmm...Action. Being objective. Focusing. Determination and initiative.'_ He shook his head, knocking over the L doll, letting itroll on its side, as he turned and gathered up the rest of his cards. Hestood straight up, moving over to the final cards. He looked down at the twocards lying next to the Near doll.

'_The Emperor. Stability. Authority. Power. Control. Discipline and command. The Two of swords represents the Choice. It indicates doubt over decisions. It lends a sense of powerlessness and apathy eventually giving way to fear.'_ Near shuffled the cards making them sit neatly in a stack, his thoughts beginning to be spotted and erratic.

'_I'm sitting here playing with tarot cards. And I called __**Yagami **__a fake? I'm... L. No! I'm doing exactly the same thing as hi—' _Near shook his head, trying to clear his head of those thoughts. He stood upand left the room letting the cards he was holding spill out of his hands andback onto the floor. He wandered down the hallways, his mind racing. He turned down a hall andstood in front of the doorway to Meeting Room A. Near began barking out orders as he entered the room.

"We will be conducting the drug bust next week. Contact Aizawa of the Japanese Task Force, I want to use their people in conjunction with us on this."

"Where are we going to conduct the raid?" Rester asked looking at his tiny boss.

"The Yellow Box Warehouse. We haven't used it in a while."

"Fine." Rester turned away from Near logging into the system again.

"Are you sure about all of these details L?" Gevanni asked, coming up to the boy, presenting a clipboard of the new plans.

"...L." Near murmured the name under his breath. "That's right. I...am the new L." He focused his gaze on the notes in front of him. He cleared his throat.

"Yes these details seem alright." His voice was disconnected and cold as he turned away. As he exited the room Near turned and said. "By the way Gevanni. You owe me a new tarot card tower. (1)"

Reference to the Death Note oneshot. When Near says to Linder and Rester if they knock down his tarot card tower he'll be really pissed.

Please review sans flamers. I would like to thank Bialy-chan again.


	2. B is for Bricolage

(A/N) So I am sorry about taking longer to update than I initially believed I would but I was ridiculously busy this last week. I work two jobs and go to school. School may be out right now (starting next week) but it did only release last Friday. I spent the majority of the week studying my new books practicing new techniques.

On a good note: I'm taking a creative writing course this term so my writing should improve ridiculously.

Fans of Matt rejoice! Fans of the Wammy's boys in the Wammy's era...rejoice more!! Ahead lies Matt, Mello and Near interaction. I chose Matt as the representative character for this chapter because y'know he just seems like the type who would be a creation of what was around him. To me, Matt is definitely a product of his environment.

**Shout-out's:**Thank you's to...Bialy, death to pink, and Volital. Thank you my amazingly wonderful reviewers.

**Warning:** Matt and Mello's language, my pathetic attempts at being funny, very slight shonen-ai, possible shota-ness but ONLY if you squint and tilt your head back and forth like a donkey.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know, I honestly don't think anyone would be dumb enough to believe that I owned Death Note **(or Nintendo)**(especially not after I spent half of the A/N ranting about college and work). But just in case...I don't own it.

**Summary:** Matt had always been comfortable in the position of third place. There he was free to use his skills to do whatever he wanted, whatever interested him.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Word Prompt: **B is for...Bricolage**

Bricolage: a construction made of whatever materials are at hand; something created from a variety of available things; the use of multiple, diverse research methods.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

'_First and second place were no good.'_ Matt's thoughts careened wildly, violently, out of control, in a direct contrast to his relaxed position. _'In those lofty places too much focus was placed on grooming you to succeed L, and your own dreams were shoved aside, put away in a cardboard box to examine on rainy days_._'_

To the gamer it had been nothing but a relief when Near had come to Wammy's, knocking both him and Mello down in the rankings. Well it had been a relief excluding the blonde's homicidal reactions, and the fact that he and Mello were called up on the carpet almost immediately after Near arrived, and they'd never really left the carpet; those incidents didn't lend much to the peacefulness of the gamer's new existence.

The gamer's eyes narrowed as a villainous knight took a wide sweeping strike toward Matt's head. The tip of the redhead's tongue poked out as he rolled onto his stomach, pressing buttons furiously on his Game Boy.

"Got you, you stupid fucker! I just totally pwned your _ass_!" He crowed rather loudly, much to the displeasure of his irritated roommate.

"MATT! Shut up! I'm trying to fucking study!!" The blonde looked up from behind the huge pile of books littering his desk. Matt fell silent for a few moments, the only sounds in the room were the crinkling of the blonde's chocolate wrappers, and the high pitched annoying beeping of the redhead's video games. 

The steady beeping faltered suddenly as Matt exploded with a yell.

"GOT YOU, YOU BLONDE SON OF A BITCH!!" Mello's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing furiously. Mello slammed his book shut violently. He stalked over to Matt, who gave no indication that he'd even noticed that Mello had ever moved. Without a word, Mello had plucked the handheld gaming system out of Matt's hands, stormed over to the door and thrown it out into the hallway.

The expression on Matt's face was comical to the extreme as he ran out of the room scooping up his "baby," cradling it with a fatherly look of love. He whispered to it lovingly.

"Daddy's got you. Mean old Mello'll never hurt you again baby." He became aware that Mello was watching him from the doorway with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Matt's expression twisted into one of ULTIMATE doom as he stomped over to the door. Mello slammed the door shut, and turned the latch, locking Matt out.

"Mello! Let me IN! What the hell were you THINKING! You could have _BROKEN _it! Open the god damned door you jackass!!" Matt's howls were beginning to draw a small crowd of people gathering in the hallway, still maintaining a safe distance from the enraged gamer. The crowd soon drew Roger to the hallway. He stood staring at the normally placid heir who occupied third place with an expression of growing horror. He snapped out of his horror, walking briskly over to the skinny gamer. He picked Matt up off the ground, holding him in the crook of his arm, as he led the shouting gamer away.

"Matt. Stop this right now. Let Mello study in peace." Roger said this in the calm authoritative voice that could be used to garner the attention of any orphan in the place. Matt got really quiet as he looked at Roger.

"Either you go outside and do...something or stay inside and play..._quietly_. If you don't then you are going to go outside and you _will_ stay there until dinnertime." Matt got a mutinous expression on his face as he walked away from the old man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt slunk out of the main play area, his irritation showing plainly on his face. '_Can't any of these annoying twits understand the word 'no?' It really isn't a hard concept. I'm not going to let them play with my baby.'_ He wandered throughout the hallways, trying to think of a place where none of the children in the orphanage would harass him, asking him to borrow his Gameboy. He stopped moving; realizing the one place no one would bother him.

'_Mello'll give me hell about this later but...he's the jerk who kicked me out of the room.'_ Matt shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the smallest playroom. The one that none of the other children, except Linda, used. The one where Near had his toys set up. Matt wasn't a particularly big fan of the albino sheep. But he definitely wasn't as vehemently opposed to Near's existence as Mello was. Granted the genial gamer wasn't ever going to be as vehement as Mello about _anything_, but still...Matt's opinion on the little genius who resembled a cotton-swab, was quite simply he didn't have one...

Matt pushed open the door leading to Near's _personal_ playroom. He stuck his head in, shrugging his shoulders as Near looked up.

"Do you mind if I stay in here? Mells kicked me out of our room, and no one will bother me in here..." Near gave a curt nod, before turning back to play with his finger puppets. Matt jammed his hands in his pockets, looking at Near.

"Mello will not be happy about this." Near murmured not even looking at the gamer, as he settled himself on the ground a halfway across the room.

"...Oh well..." The steady beeping of his video games soon filled the room.

"Why does Matt like video games so much?" Near looked up at Matt who was biting his tongue, lying on his back and twisting around like an animal in serious pain.

"Why do you..._god damn it you little bastard_...like..._I am soo going to vaporize you, you fucking annoying little demon..._those creepy finger puppets so much?" Matt finished his sentence with a self-satisfied smirk as he set his Game Boy down with a dull 'thunk.'

"Matt is aware that those games are inanimate objects, and as such are not capable of reacting to his insults, or talking back to him." Matt scowled at the creepy little boy.

"Near realizes that his habit of referring to people in the third person when they are talking to him is exceptionally creepy, right?" Near's face remained smoothly devoid of expression.

"Matt is aware that he is descending into Mello-like habits by insulting my mannerisms, yes?"

"Near realizes that his attempts to evade my questions are irritating and immature, yes?" Near let a scowl cross his face.

"Matt needs to stop copying me, he is diminishing his own intelligence by constantly aping what I do."

"Fine." The two boys froze as they heard the distant sound of Mello tearing through the orphanage searching for Matt.

"Bye Near. Duty calls."

"Goodbye Matt. I hope to see you again soon."

"You know it." Matt gave his trademark grin as he left the room just as Mello's voice let out a screeching summons.

"MATT!!"

"Ah...I'm comin'...I'm comin'" The redhead ambled to where Mello was tearing around Wammy's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I feel the need to explain myself. I can see Near and Matt having a secret friendship, barring Mello finding out. The verbal sparring comes from my friend's ex-boyfriend and mine's relationship. The two of us are friends as long as the two of them don't have to see one another, just as the two of them are friends, so long as they don't have to see one another. He and I argue and verbally spar constantly and that is the main reason we are friends. Verbal sparring is exceptionally good for bonding.

Next chapter:

**C is for...chthonic: ** Of or pertaining to the deities, spirits, and other beings dwelling under the earth.

Next chapter's main player: Ryuk

So goodbye readers, and as always...PLEASE REVIEW. I'll give you a virtual cookie, or something equivalent. gives chibi eyes of awesomeness please no flames though.


	3. C is for Cavil

So I changed the word for this chapter. I was fighting writer's block, not to mention school just started and I'm attempting not to screw up this early in semester.

I know this chapter is pretty much reiterating everything we knew about the Shinigami and the Shinigami Realm, but Ryuk is FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE to write.

I'm not funny enough to write Ryuk/Light interaction.

Thank you for anyone who reads this. I promise not to take forever on the next chapter. In fact it **will **be out on Monday.

Oh and this chapter as well as pretty much all the others is dedicated to all of those people out there who love the minor characters in Death Note (you know who you are).

I'm sorry to anyone who actually likes this story and was expecting a chapter of EPIC proportions. **wanders off muttering about stupid apple loving shinigami**

...

...

...

Matt: FINE! Hey to anyone who cares! Katja Kudatsuo-chan does not own Death Note.

C is for...Cavil

**Cavil-** To raise trivial or frivolous objections, or to find fault without good reason.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Everyday is the same thing, over and over. Boring (1). _ Ryuk stretched his legs lazily, watching the dullness that spanned the entire Shinigami Realm. He'd been napping for...not even he knew, how long he'd been asleep that time. He stood up arching his back; he cracked his knuckles, reaching in the leather pouch at his side for a pen. His cold fingers closed around the rough texture of the pen.

"Hey Ryuk! Why are you being such a work-a-holic! Come on and play with us." Ryuk's thoughts were abruptly jerked off course when a loud voice interrupted his musings. Two shinigami approached the apple tree that Ryuk had been napping in.

"Fine Gook (2)." After plucking an apple, Ryuk stretched his wings and glided down to the ground landing lightly in front of Deridovely and Gook. He pulled his wings in tight against him as he settled himself on the ground, forming a semicircle with Deridovely, Gook, and Zerhogie. Ryuk took a bite of the apple, hoping it would taste better than they normally did.

"I miss apples from the human world." He muttered, half to himself, half to his gambling companions.

"Hehn Hehn Hehn Good luck with finding one of those. Apples from the human realm haven't been around here since the last time someone dropped their Death Note into the human realm." Gook chortled at Ryuk's downtrodden expression.

"Who would be stupid enough to do something like that?" Zerhogie laughed, at the very idea of dropping something that secured your very existence into an unstable place like the human realm.

"Dunno. Her name slips my mind at the moment, I haven't seen her around...in a couple thousand...years. I think." Gook tossed the dice carelessly, holding his breath hoping that he might get a better roll than the last time.

'_That could be...interesting.'_ Ryuk's eyes lit up with an unholy amusement.

"I'm going to go now guys. I'm tired." Ryuk stood up, flexing his wings slightly as he began to fly away. He landed a ways away and settled down on the ground, taking out one of his Death Notes. He opened it to the first page, poised his pen and began to write...

'_The human whose name is written in this note shall die.'_ He chortled gleefully to himself, pleased with his own cleverness.

"This will be...interesting!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Matt: So she's still pouting... Anyways bye bye thanks for reading and as always please review. Just pleas don't flame her. If you do it might cause a slump like the last one where she didn't write for three years. And I have more appearances of awesomeness in this fic so I'd like to see what happens.

Preview for Next Chapter:

**D- dilatory** Tending to delay or procrastinate; slow; tardy.

Main Player: Matsuda


	4. D is for Dilatory

So I'm a really really really really really really really (to the seventy-third power really) bad person. I did not mean to take this long to update, but I have been working like mad on cosplays (my friends and I are doing Ouran High School Host Club _and _Gothic Lolita-gear Akatsuki) and school. The cosplay seems to be taking up all of my time recently. Especially since no one seems willing to help me/I'm the only one with a sewing machine. But I really want to finish these, especially because I designed the dresses myself. I' m really very sorry about not updating recently. Since I don't want to flood anyone's inbox, I'm going to wait to post chapter five until Wednesday.  
Plus I'm majorly stressed out because my car died and it is going to take seven hundred dollars to fix it (to put it in perspective that is about four and a half_ months_ of working at a fast food joint shudders).

Since I always like to give credit where credit is due. The inspiration for Matsuda getting props at his job due to his politician father goes to Bialy, because other than the brief mention in the manga the idea was never really explored or expounded on enough for me.

D is for Dilatory

_Dilatory- __Tending to delay or procrastinate; slow; tardy._

Disclaimer-chan- I don't own Death Note, or related merchandise (except for the manga volumes I bought at Border's).

(Shifty eyes at the pretty L doll sitting on my friend's desk...Bwahaha)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Panting breath. _

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Feet hitting the pavement as he ran. _

_His hair flopping loosely in his eyes as he tried to brush it out of them while running. The burning sensations of hot coffee sloshing down his left hand as he tried to check his watch. Young Matsuda's routine really hasn't changed since he was promoted to detective and transferred to work under Deputy Director Yagami._

"Why am I ALWAYS late!" Matsuda howled as he ran into the main building of the NPA.

"Oh. Hello Touta-kun! Touta-kun how is your father?" The booming voice of Police Chief Kitamura boomed from behind him making him jump about three feet into the air. Quiet snickers erupted around the office.

"Fine as always Director." Matsuda answered nervously, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. He smiled politely at the Director before bobbing his head in a bow and walking hurriedly away.

As he stumbled into the main conference room he became painfully aware of the cold stares directed at him, from the other investigators.

_"Stupid Matsuda is late again."_

"_...Such a daddy's boy, don't you think?"_

_"Yeah! How dare he be a detective? He's so incompetent he can't even tie his own shoelaces without help!"_

_"What a complete idiot"_ The hushed whispers made a fierce blush rise on his cheekbones. The feeling of humiliation only grew, as the men who'd been talking about him didn't even have the social grace to look embarrassed at the fact that he'd overheard them. He turned away from them trying to force the blush down; as he rushed forward to apologize to Deputy Director Yagami, and find out what tasks he had to perform for that day.

"Yagami-san, good morning."

"Matsuda-kun I've been summoned to the ICPO, the topic of this meeting is the new serial killer, Kira. I need you to come along with me." The feeling of pride that swelled up inside of Matsuda made all of the other negative experiences of that morning. Inside Matsuda that doubtful little voice mocked him, about how even a kind man like the Chief only looked at him with pity, but Matsuda didn't care. As long as he was able to work near the Chief he didn't care if others looked down upon him.

The Chief was a paragon of justice.

The Chief was like a second father to Matsuda.

The Chief was his hero.

"Matsuda-kun. Are you coming with me?"

"...Oh yes sir! On my way!" Matsuda hurried after Yagami-san, not even noticing the cold stares and mocking laughs that echoed after him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raito: You suck.

Matsuda: Why in the hell am I so pathetic!?

Ryuk: APPLES!!

L: This did lack your former style.

Misa: It wasn't that bad.

Matt: Just a second...

Me: I HATE YOU ALL! runs away crying

Everyone but Matt: Leaves

Matt: ...

... Huh? Where did everyone go? looks around Please review! But be nice! Bye! She's sorry it sucks.


	5. E is for Eleemensory

I had this chapter ready a while ago but I was unable to post it, sorry real life has been crushing me lately.

Sorry that this chapter seems a bit dry. I tend to write very clinically and in my defense Watari is suffering from a clinical depression. I hope that this chapter is acceptable.

Edited by: Bialy

Disclaimer: Me no own.

**E is for eleemosynary**

Eleemosynary- Charitable; generous to the poor

Main Player: Quillish Whammy (Watari)

Roger Ruvie stared at the incoming message on his cell phone. 

_L is dead._

A cold feeling washed over him as he stared at the phone. He buried his face in his hands as he let himself mourn his friend.

_Quillish Whammy was not a man who did things for others so that they would do kind things for him in return. He wasn't wired like that. _

_He had amassed a huge fortune, loved his wife dearly and been horribly scarred when she died while in childbirth. He had withdrawn from the world, unable to see past the grey fog that clouded his emotions, and shielded him from his memories_

When he reached his late thirties he met a remarkable child. The child was waif-like, with huge dark eyes, and masses of tangled black hair. The child was sharp-tongued and extremely cruel, with his offhand comments and remarks leading to many injured feelings in the orphanages in which he lived. A barrister friend of Quillish's came to him one day with the child in tow.

"Robert. How are you---ah?" Quillish stopped dead in his tracks his eyes fixed on the child half hidden behind his friend.

"This child was the only survivor in the most recent attack." Robert's words were short and clipped. Of course, they both knew what Robert meant by "most recent attack." The Winchester Mad Bombings had been an ongoing case for nearly three months. A criminal had been mysteriously getting into well-guarded places, putting down a large amount of explosives and getting out again without ever being seen, either by a camera or a witness.

"Good Lord. He attacked a school this time?"

"No. It was an orphanage."

"Dear God. An orphanage?" Quillish's tone conveyed his incredulity at this new twist in the case. "How horrible."

"Yes, it was truly grotesque. A total of twenty-six people were killed, nineteen were children, and seven were their caretakers. This little man only managed to survive because he was hidden away in an underground pantry. The explosion didn't faze him, nor did the fire. The only reason we even realized he was alive was because while we were poking about in the wreckage, yelling our heads off, in case there were any survivors, he poked his head out and told us, very seriously, that Miss Amelia and the others would box our ears, and then not give us any dessert, if we shouted during the evening hours. He damn near gave Elberton a bloody heart attack." Quillish chuckled dryly.

"Elberton is a cowardly git at times and everyone knows it." Robert shook his head and remembered the main reason he had come to Quillish's estate.

"Is there a chance that the boy can stay here for the time being? You have the best security system in the whole of Winchester, and there is the possibility that the bomber may come after him, especially since he survived the attack."

"...Yes." Quillish sighed in annoyance as he looked at the small bundle that was now his responsibility.

"Thank you my friend. I'll send someone out to the manor as soon as we can spare someone to interview the child." At that, Robert turned and walked away from the two. Quillish looked down at his new charge.

"What is your name, child?"

"...L Lawliet, sir."

"I'm Quillish Whammy. Can you read?"

"Yes, sir."

"The library is through these double doors." Quillish gestured at the doors he meant. "Select a book or two and come to the laboratory. It's through this door and down two flights of stairs. Please join me as soon as soon as you have selected them." Whammy turned and strode away from L, leaving the child standing by himself in the huge hallway.


	6. Not a New Chapter Author's Note

Hey guys. It's Kudatsuo-chan again. I'm really sorry but..

I'm putting CA on hiatus for a while; because my notebook with all of my word prompts got destroyed! Yay! D:

And I lost my notebook with all of my notes for ITROTG, so while I recompile all of that work.

I know a lot of you all were expecting a new chapter really soon but I had a lot of problems recently and right now I cannot write these stories I'm not abandoning them and I will try to get everything fixed in the next couple of months. I love these stories and I will continue them, but probably not until spring semester's over, 'cause I'm graduating with my first degree this term.

And I'm gonna be preparing for a new story soon and there is a poll on my homepage relating to that.

Please vote so I can get started working on it.


End file.
